The rotation of pulsator and inner tub of a traditional pulsator washing machine is driven by a deceleration clutch to which a motor drives a belt through a pulley to transmit power. The deceleration clutch through its internal gear structure, transforms the motor's high speed rotation into a lower speed rotation which is required in different washing process of the washing machine. At the same time, according to different washing methods, the deceleration clutch uses different gear structure which transmits different rotation directions and rotation modes to the pulsator.
Because the deceleration clutch and the motor are laterally arranged at the bottom of the outer tub, the whole system structure is relatively large in the structure described above. On the other hand, the deceleration clutch is located at the center of the outer tub, and the motor is offset from the central portion. Therefore, the center of the entire structure of the outer tub is offset from the center hole of the outer tub. During the operation of the washing machine, the motor drives the deceleration clutch to work and produces a torque relative to the outer tub when they rotating. And that increases the instability of the entire system, the noise and vibration generated during the washing process are relatively large.
In order to reduce the noise and vibration generated during the working process of the washing machine, many of the existing washing machines are using direct drive motor without the belt pulley device and the deceleration clutch is vertically installed on the motor. Such that the center of gravity of the outer tub bottom structure is located substantially at the center of rotation of the outer tub. This structure improves the transmission efficiency and stability of the motor, while reducing the noise during operation.
However, in the existing improved direct drive motor structure, the speed of the direct drive motor is high, so normally an intermediate gear structure is provided in the deceleration clutch. As the structure is relatively large, the whole system in the vertical height is relatively large. Therefore, the whole effect of noise and vibration control is not too ideal.
The Chinese patent application No. 00120729.6 discloses a power direct drive device for a washing machine which comprises: a disc type speed regulating motor, a washing shaft and a motor output shaft, a dehydration shaft rotatably supported on the washing shaft. The motor built-in electromagnetic clutch is respectively fixed to the washing shaft and the dehydration shaft. A motor built-in loss of power brake, is fixed with the dehydration axis. The motor power drives the washing shaft through the switching of the electromagnetic clutch and simultaneously passes to the washing shaft and the dehydration shaft. The structure of the motor built-in electromagnetic clutch structure is complex, high cost and short service life.
The Chinese patent application No. 00120729.6 discloses a washing machine with a new direct drive clutch that is driven directly by the motor. The pulsator shaft is directly connected with the output shaft of the motor, and the rotating shaft sleeve is arranged on the output shaft of the motor. The rotating sleeve is fixedly connected with the washing tub and is rotated synchronously. A floating clutch mechanism is provided, which has two operating states: in the dehydration state, the floating clutch mechanism falling and engaging with the output shaft of the motor and the rotating sleeve to realize synchronous rotation of the output shaft and the rotating sleeve and driving washing tub to rotate. In the washing state, the floating clutch mechanism raises and is disconnected from the output shaft of the motor. The clutch device of the washing machine has a relatively simple structure and a low cost, the production process is simple, but a relatively larger washing water is required. If the water level is low, it is difficult to lift the floating clutch mechanism. Even if the water level is high, the laundry washing flip also can suppress the floating clutch mechanism.
An automatic washing machine of the patent application No. 201320560102.X filed by the applicant before comprises an outer tub, an inner tub, a pulsator and a driving means. The driving means comprises at least two rotors and at least one stator, wherein a rotor is connected with the inner drum shaft, and a rotor is connected with the pulsator shaft. The drive means is a variable frequency direct drive motor, and the rotor, the stator, the inner tub shaft and the pulsator shaft are arranged coaxially. The inner tub shaft is hollow and the pulsator shaft is arranged in the inner tub shaft. The pulsator and the inner tub rotate in the same direction or reversely rotate during the washing process of the washing machine. Or one of the pulsator and the inner tub rotates. The pulsator and the inner tub rotate in the same direction with the same speed during the dehydration process.
However, it also has the following defects after several experiments: as the best working range for the direct drive motor driving rotor is 600-800 rev/min, the energy consumption is relatively low in this range. If the rotor rotates at a low rotational speed, it has a higher energy consumption. It consumes additional energy to maintain the low rotational speed, and consumes more energy than using the high rotational speed. The structure in the scheme of the above mentioned uses double rotors to directly drive the pulsator and the inner tub to rotate. The inner tub and the pulsator have a relatively low rotation speed during the washing process, which generally is 100-150 rev/min. A higher additional energy consumption will be required if the two rotors wants to maintain a low speed at the same time during the washing process and the rinsing process. Among the factors that affect the cleaning ratio of the laundry, the control of the rotating speed of the pulsator for stirring clothes and water flow accounts for a large proportion. A higher additional energy consumption will be required if the two rotors wants to maintain a low speed at the same time.
In addition, because the changes of controlling the rotation of the pulsator during the washing process are relatively more, the rotor directly acting on the pulsator shaft and the pulsator during the speed change. The change in speed is not smooth and there is no buffer during the changing, which causes the laundries winding and affacts the washing effect. The wastage on rotor and the pulsator shaft is relatively great.
In view of the foregoing, the present disclosure is proposed.